Waist Deep In Blood
by JunsuiFushichou
Summary: Lust, Desire, Revenge, Sin. Those were the only words that revolved around their minds. [SasuSaku, drabble][Limeish] [LANGUAGE!]
1. Chapter 1

Drabble, BUT THERE'S A STORY TO IT

ENJOY

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At 19 years of age…_

**SASUKE POV**

Weak. Pathetic. Just like when she was 12. Begging me to come back. She doesn't understand what world I live in. The world of revenge. These hands have been drenched in blood, never ending clouds darkening my world. Even at night, in the darkness, I could still see the glow of the red liquid covering my hands. I cannot wipe them away, like I wipe away souls of people. I stand here, in the middle of an empty room, waist deep in blood.

**SAKURA POV**

Can he not understand? The love I feel for him, the hardships I've went through to prove him wrong of me being weak and pathetic? No, he doesn't give a shit. Nothing. Like that cold hearted bastard that left my broken self dying in a pool of sorrow. Nothing can stop him from gaining power from the snake of a bastard Orochimaru. Nothing will stop him from killing his brother. How I curse both of them, forcing him to go through all of this. One day, I swear I will prove him WRONG.

_At 23 years of age…_

**SASUKE POV**

I can't believe I'm at a place like this. With whores and sluts roaming around like preachers, sucking away at men's virginity like blood. But, this is the only place where I won't get caught. I entered the bar, my cloak covering my face. My dark aura turned a couple of faces but none recognized me as the only remaining Uchiha. I have finally accomplished my goal, killing my idiot sensei who just wanted me for his own use and my filthy brother, wondering around with the disturbing organization they call 'scary'. My hair is now black, no longer than unique midnight color and my eyes are covered with brown contacts, hiding my identity. My chakra is now sealed in a necklace, not wanting to grab attention. I sat down and asked for some strong sake. Before I knew it, the bartender had asked me if I wanted a 'one night stand'. Not knowing anything, I accepted, only to be sent to a room on the top floor.

**SAKURA POV**

3 years living in this dung hole. I wondered how I managed to survive in it. My hair has now changed to a bronze color, still the same style as I left. My green eyes have now been covered with contacts, changing my orbs into a purple color. My chakra is held in a black choker I never take off, only when I'm giving my revenge. All men that have taken me have said I'm 'great in bed' but ended up crumpled on the floor bleeding endlessly. The anger of their girlfriends or wives are no longer there, because I slaughter them myself too along with their loved one. My thoughts were broken out of when my so called 'boss' called up, saying I had a new victim to prey on, to assassinate when he talks to his friends how good I was. And once again, I'll be standing waist deep, in blood.

**SASUKE POV**

I headed towards the room 47. Not knowing what was waiting for me on the other side of the door; I twisted the knob to reveal the thing that was there. It was a brown haired girl, with strange purple eyes. She was bored, staring out the window where a bare tree stood, covered in ravens and predators that scavenge the dead bodies that cold assassins kill. That was what I was once, now I'm just an empty shell. I approached the girl, sitting there, on the poster bed with silk curtains.

"Wait here," she said frigidly. She advanced to the wardrobe, peeling off the gown she was wearing, revealing her smooth supple skin. How long I had desired to see something so delicate in my absence as a subordinate of Orochimaru. She stood there naked in front of me, luring me into her trap. Unknowingly, I came and started coming over her. Before I knew it, she and I were tangled together in the sheets.

**SAKURA POV**

This man was the same as all the others; wanting nothing but fun. A drug to them, shit to me. This job was no stranger to me, having done it for 3 years. 3 years wasted on killing and getting stronger. But this man, he was different. He bit at my jaw line, touching me continuously from top to bottom. I turned the tables on him, switching places and doing what I do. He didn't seem to care, allowing me. He was strong, pulling on me incessantly, his grip like iron. The only person I've ever had who was as muscular and had a hard torso was Uchiha Itachi. He came here, without his sidekick fish face, staring at me like I was a freak. He asked for me, and I granted his wish. I could tell he enjoyed it so much, but he was the only person to ever escape my clutches. He left the next day, telling me he'll be back. But he never did. He was gentle and calm, unlike the others who were insane from looks. That was 2 years ago, ever since Itachi came, me falling into his trap.

**SASUKE POV**

This girl was everything Sakura wasn't. Naughty, and strong. She even turned me over, making FEEL something at least. Unlike that pink haired girl. Nothing but pathetic. She needed me and Naruto to save her. She couldn't even stand on her own two feet. If she thought she could save me from this hell, she's wrong. She didn't do shit for my feelings, not allowing me to pursue my own dreams, not hers. After our rendezvous, she was sleeping beside me, naked and bare while I was the same near her. It was already morning, and I left my virginity with her. But at least, she was something, not like Sakura, who was a nobody.

**SAKURA POV**

I woke up to find him gone. Left, like all the others. I stood up and slipped on some clothing, seeing as it was winter. I sharpened my katana, which Itachi left, ready for my slaughtering. I looked out the snow covered window, to see him leaving, with a cloak. On his left thigh, was a kunai pouch. A ninja, like what I used to be. But it didn't matter, I have killed more than ANBU's in my life, with no mercy. And their blood, filling my hollow room with blood.

**SASUKE POV**

I couldn't handle it; I came back to her. Every night now. When I first came crawling back to her, she was with another person. I couldn't stand it. So I came back the next night. When she opened the door, I slammed her onto the wall and vented out all my thoughts on her. Lust, desire and sin. We toppled onto the bed, me on top of her, grasping her wrists on top of her head. Several nights passed, until one day, she wouldn't go on the bed with me.

"Why are you coming?" She asked, setting cups of tea onto the low table set on the floor of her room. I took it and drank it down.

"I need you," I answered simply. Then, she swept off the objects that lay on the table and grabbed me by the collar.

"Me too," she whispered into my ear and we started our tongue game once again.

**SAKURA POV**

I don't understand him. He comes for one night and now he's my regular customer. I don't know what it is about him, but makes me want more. A mystery, a riddle, a puzzle. Just like that scum, Sasuke-**_kun._** This man is everything **he's** not. He wants me, worships me. If I killed myself, this man would follow too. When he told me those three words, I couldn't hold myself back. I swept off the tea set I bought from Konoha from the table and grabbed him. My yearning forced myself onto him. I had this game now.

When I knew he was asleep, I moved out silently, making sure he wouldn't stir. I slipped on my black assassin clothes, and moved out of the bar quietly. My 'boss' knew of my doings, and it pleased him. He hated nearly everyone who dared touch his so called 'daughters'. I was happy, because I was one of them. I unsheathed my katana and bounded to my victim's house where he slept with his girlfriend. I had heard rumors from my fellow 'sisters' about how good we were and promised I would slay him. I came to his house, slid the window open, and slid the sword, into his heart. He slept next to his loved one. Moments later, she was dead too. A silent, peaceful kill.

**SASUKE POV**

I couldn't feel her body beside mine. I moved my rough hand to her place, and couldn't find that warm body. She wasn't there. I sat up and put my clothes on. I looked out to window, to see her there, wearing a long, wavering cloak covering the clothes underneath. I caught a glimpse of the clothes, and they were like, **_assassins_**. I widened my eyes and followed her, keeping my chakra under control. I stalked her, making sure she wouldn't notice me. She came in front of a house, her katana withdrawn. She came through the window, to the bedroom and killed the two people lying on the bed. Blood splattered her clothing and her face was emotionless, like a stone. She went back and I was left there, wondering what this woman is.

**SAKURA POV**

When I came back, he was gone. Good, so he wouldn't notice the blood on my clothes. I quickly changed and put on new clothing, waiting for my new customer to arrive. I took out a kunai from the pouch I used to wear from the cupboard when I was a Konoha nin, and started fingering it, allowing the red liquid to drop freely onto the floor. The door opened and in came my regular. He had well-groomed black hair and brown eyes. The necklace he wore never seemed to be taken off. Obviously, this was what he kept his chakra hidden in. He sat down beside me and stroked my arm.

"What is your name?" He whispered in my ear, nibbling it slightly. I sat there frozen, before I could answer.

"Saruka," I told him, not wanting to reveal my true identity in case he was a spy for my old village. "What's your's?" I asked, holding his jaw in my soft hands. I was tempting him, like what I did to victims for answers.

"Uchiha…Sasuke…" I froze, right there and then.

**SASUKE POV**

She asked my name. I answered. She seemed in shock.

"Why? Do you know me? Maybe I could answer if you tell me why you killed that man and his girlfriend?" Suddenly, I found myself on the floor, with Saruka holding her katana at my neck.

"Why? Why would you want to know? You have nothing to do with what I do!" She said, her voice not rising above a whisper.

**SAKURA POV**

I couldn't believe it was him. Him, the one that left Konoha for Sound. The one I used to love. The one I have fucked for nearly over a week now. His grimy hands have touched me. I need to wash them off. I couldn't believe he was lying on the floor of my tatami mat, at the edge of my sword. I could kill him once and for all, to prove myself. But I couldn't bring myself to it. I lowered my weapon and knelt over him. My sin has taken over my body now, and all I could do, is watch.

**SASUKE POV**

She lowered the weapon. The dried blood was still there, rotting away at every passing minute. Then, she took over me. Kissing me, touching. I accepted her proposal and joined. She was surely one enigma.

More than four weeks now. I gain my living killing bandits for the town. Stealing their money is what keeps me seeing her. One night, as I lay next to her, I stroked her hair, pulling the bangs away. Then, I found one, single pink strand in one handful. I stared at it. Only Sakura's hair is pink. So why is this one? I search for more, scraping away the dye. Soon, one whole bang lay in my hand, in the color of the petals falling outside in Konoha village.

**SAKURA POV**

I could feel him touching my hair. He was scratching away my hair dye. It didn't matter. As soon as he finds out I was the one who used to follow him around the village, I'll kill him. No mercy. Just quick painful death. I will make him feel what I felt. I opened my eyes. I saw him, holding one of my tresses looking at it with interest. He saw me awake and asked,

"What is this?" I smirked taking away the lock of hair. Then, I pulled out a kunai and started graze away. Fragments of brown fell onto the ground in front of me. Finally, I shook my hair, revealing that my hair was truly pink. I then took out the contacts and threw them away. There, stood me, naked and in my real form, in front of Uchiha Sasuke.

**SASUKE POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. This girl keeps giving me more and more surprises. This girl, in front of me now, is Haruno Sakura. How did she get so cold? How did she become so evil? Like a sin buried beneath the ground. And now, she has sprouted out once again, allowing everyone to see.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Just found out you don't like Saruka anymore?" she said cockily. I shook my head in disbelief, chuckling.

"I can't believe it. You have been the one I've slept with the past month. Not Saruka, but a bitch!" I yelled back. She appeared in front of me with the sword once again, at my throat. She was threatening me.

"WHAT'S WRONG SASUKE? YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH A SLUT! Now, you see her, standing in front of you, in her real self! Not satisfied? Or are you disappointed Sasuke? That your pretty girl is now gone, replaced with someone who has been dying for REVENGE!" Sakura screamed, forcing the katana onto my skin, pulling out blood. I sat there, still. I couldn't answer. She was the girl I fell in love with, not Saruka.

**SAKURA POV**

Tch, he has guts. I have a sword at his throat, and all he's doing is sitting there like a rock. I remembered the last week, I found myself vomiting for hours. I took the pregnancy test my boss had given me. It was positive. Meaning now, I have a child, in my belly, waiting to be given birth to. An Uchiha heir. But that may end soon. I lowered the sword and grabbed his chin.

"I won't kill you. Only for my child's sake." Sasuke's eyes widened. He looked at my stomach and instantly saw it, the lump that is currently growing. I then let go and walked over to the cabinet. I pulled on a kimono and walked out the door, leaving Sasuke on the bed alone.

**SASUKE POV**

I couldn't believe it. One after another, events tumbling out lay in front of me. Sakura had revealed that she is now going to be my child's mother. I had to accept it, no matter what. I stepped out and changed into my clothes. I attached the kunai pouch to my thigh and walked out. Sakura hit into me and said,

"I'm leaving. I'm not allowing you to have the kid. I'll keep him." I halted. When she went into her room, I grabbed her arm.

"No." She looked at me with those cold eyes.

"Why not?" She asked icily. I looked down to the floor, staring at the wooden floorboards.

"Because… I've fallen in love with you," she whipped her arm out of my grasp.

"It's a little too late for that, Sasuke…"

**SAKURA POV**

I bounded through the forest. My boss had given me enough money to survive by myself. Then, I felt an aura behind me. I unsheathed my katana and stabbed it into my follower. It was him, Sasuke. He smiled.

"If I can't be with you, then what is the point of living?" He fell down, with my katana in his flesh. I stared at him, with watery eyes.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, WHY?" I screamed, shaking him. He fell onto my lap as I knelt down.

"Take care of him… for me… and all the time I spent with you as Saruka, I loved you more than ever…" He whispered, taking one of my bangs and holding it in his bloodstained hand. I took his hand and held it to my cheek. Then, warmth left his body as he disappeared. I sobbed. I took out the katana out of his corpse and pierced my skin. I cried at the sudden pain and smiled at Sasuke's deceased body.

"See you there, Sasuke-kun…"

And now, we'll be together, in that room, waist deep in blood…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END

Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEWS PLEASE!

KieruMinazuki


	2. NOTICE

Ok, for some people who DON'T understand what it means to have the 'room full of blood', it shows how many people they've killed, their victims blood filling their room, which is their mind.

BLOOD – Victim's blood

ROOM – Mind

HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND BY NOW, I FORGOT TO ADD IT TO THE END! And a sequel is coming up, one about Naruto and Hinata after these events.


End file.
